The A-Team, Chipmunk style
by Countryboy93
Summary: Wrongly acused of crimes they didn't commit, hunted by the police and the military, the Chipmunks set out to prove their innocense all the while, trying to catch the real criminals and clear their names.
1. What could possibly go wrong?

** Chapter 1.**

What could possibly go wrong?

Well here it is, I give y'all the first chapter of my first multi-chapter story, enjoy!

* * *

The day began just like any other at the Seville household, "Come on down everybody," yelled Dave "Breakfast is ready!" there was a long silence "Aren't you comming down?" called out Dave "I made your favorite: Toaster waffles!" this was imediatly answered by thuds and shouts and the thumps of feet running down the stairs "Yep," Dave thought to himself "they're up".

A short time later, the Chipmunks were all seated at the table eating while Dave ran around getting his jacket and shoes on, "Where you going Dave?" asked Alvin, "Claire just got back from her deployment in Afghanistan and today is her birthday so I'm going to get her a present." said Dave "Ooh, can we come with you?" said Theodore, his mouth still full of toaster waffle, "No, sorry" said Dave, "I've got to do this alone."

Just then, Simon tugged on Dave's jacket "I wouldn't recomend that," he whispered in Dave's ear "Remember the diet Coke and Mentos incident?"

Dave thought a moment, "Alright" he said "But be on your best behaviour or no TV for a month, understand?", the Chipmunks agreed and after getting ready themselves, they all got into Dave's car and headed to the jewelry store to buy Claire a something nice.

After Dave and the boys arrived at the jewelry store, Dave told the boys to wait in the car while he went inside to buy Claire a present.

About 45 minutes later, Theodore said "How much longer, I don't think I can take it any more.", "If it was Brittany," said Alvin "We would never get out of here, ugh, girls and jewelry." that made Simon and Theodore chuckle.

Little did they know, things were about to take a turn for the worst.


	2. Heist!

**Chapter 2**

Heist!

* * *

After a while of Simon and Theodore playing 20 questions and Alvin admiring himself in the rearview mirror, Theodore happened to look out the window and see three men in sweat suits walking towards the jewelry store, "Simon?" he said "Why are those men wearing sweat suits when it's so hot outside?" he said, pointing to the men in question.

Simon looked as the three men went into an alleyway next to the store and and his jaw dropped when he saw them put on ski masks and pull TEC-9 submachine guns out of their duffel bags.

He gasped "They're going to rob the jewelry store!" he blurted, scarring the living daylights out of Alvin, "What do we do?" said Theodore, "We can take them!" said Alvin, "Don't be stupid Alvin." said Simon "We'll wait untill they leave and watch where they go, then we go tell the police.".

After a while, the three men ran out of the store and into a waiting car which then drove off.

Just then, Alvin had an idea, "We need to go in the store and see if Dave's alright.", "Good idea Alvin," said Simon "Let's go!"

And with that, they got out of the car and ran towards the store to find Dave, but on the way, Theodore saw a shiny gold necklace that the theives had dropped and picked it up and, after looking around quickly, stuffed it in his hoodie pocket.

But just then, Alvin and Simon along with Dave ran out of the jewelry store and towards the car, but as they were getting in, the necklace fell out of Theodore's pocket and caught the eye of one of the policemen who was just arriving on the scene.

The policeman and four others ran over to the car, Glock 17s drawn yelling "LAPD, don't move!" Dave and the Chipmunks imediately complied and were taken to police headquarters for questioning.


	3. The charges

** Chapter 3.**

** "The charges"**

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short

* * *

At the LAPD headquarters, the Chipmunks and Dave were escorted into the questioning room, Dave in handcuffs and the Chipmunks in a pet carrier.

After a few minutes in scilence, an LAPD officer walked in and started to question Theodore, "Do you know you were caught in posession of stolen property?"

Theodore began to get very nervous, "I-i-i d-didn't know officer sir, h-honest." he said, sounding scared, "You know we're going to have to arrest you four right?" the officer said, just then, Dave spoke up "Now wait a minute," he said "You can't arrest the boys, they're just kids."

Just then, Dave reconized the officer, "Brandon?" he said, "Dave?" said the officer "It's been a while scince West Eastman High hasn't it, Seville?" "Yes it has," said Dave, "Too long.".

The officer thought for a moment "Your chipmunks broke the law Dave," he said "But since you're an old friend, I'll tell you what, I'll let the chipmunks go with just a fine if you agree to serve some jail time.".

Dave finally agreed and was taken into custody while the Chipmunks were escorted out of the building.

After saying their last goodbyes to Dave, the Chipmunks walked out of LAPD headquarters and to a waiting squad car that would take them home where Dave's second-cousin Toby would take care of them.


	4. Custody

**Chapter 4.**

**"Custody"**

* * *

Just as the boys were about halfway to the car, a loud explosion rocked the ground, the boys looked to see fire and smoke pouring out of the building they had just left.

Alvin looked around nervously, "Umm, Simon?" he said "I don't think we'll need to call Toby and tell him we're comming.", as he said that, several officers came and arested the chipmunks, charged them with robbery and commiting domestic terrorism and took them to federal prison.

At the prison, the Chipmunks were given specialy tailored prison fatigues and placed in a cell that had a solid metal door.

That first night in federal prison for the Chipmunks was one of the logest and coldest since they were stranded on that deserted island nearly two years ago.

About halfway through the night, Theodore wandered over to Alvin's bunk, "Alvin?" he said, "How come we're in jail and the real crooks are free?", "I don't know Theo," said Alvin, sounding perturbed as he rubbed his eyes "But I do know that no matter how random things might appear," he said, sitting up and putting his paw on Theodore's shoulder "There's a plan in everything." he said "Now let me get back to sleep.", that seemed to help Theodore a little bit and he went back to bed.

They were all feelling cold so they fashioned makeshift blankets out of their sweaters to add to their prison blankets and somehow, managed to make it through the first night.

Later the next day, a guard knocked on their cell door "Visitors to see you three." he said, so the Chipmunks were escorted to the visiting area and were seated on their side of the plexiglass wall dividing the prisoner's side and the visitor's side.

After waiting for a while, Toby walked in and sat down, "Hey guys," he said "How are you doing?", "Well," said Alvin "We get lousy TV reception and the food stinks but we're alive.", "Well, I got something that will cheer you three up." said Toby, smilling, and just then the Chipettes, Brittany, Jeanette and Elanor, hopped up on the counter, much to the surprise of the boys.

After a few minutes, it was time for the Chipmunks to go back to their cell, so with one long last forlorn look at their female counterparts, the boys were escorted back to their cells and the Chipettes and Toby went back home, but just before they were taken away, Alvin slipped a note to Brittany that read: "We're going to try and escape tonight, see you soon", her eyes got huge but she said nothing.


	5. Escape

**Chapter 5.**

** "Escape"**

* * *

It was nice having the Chipettes visit the Chipmunks in prison that day, and while it temporarily lifted their spirits, it only increased their suffering, but it also increased their resolve to escape.

Their second night was colder and seemed longer than the first night and was made worse by the memories of the girls in the boys minds, it was especialy hard on little Theodore who could not get to sleep that night, "Simon?" he said, getting out of his bunk and walking over to Simon's, "What is it?" Simon said, tired but trying to sound nice, "Are we _ever _going to get out of here?" said a despondent Theodore.

Simon thought for a second, "I don't know Theodore," he said, "Let's go talk to Alvin, mabey..." Simon's voice trailed off as he saw that Alvin's bunk was empty, as they looked around for Alvin, the heard him whisper "Psst, hey guys, up here." they looked at the cell door to see Alvin hanging from the rivets on the side of the door, "I have an idea how we can get out of here." said Alvin.

Simon did not seem convinced, "And just what might that be Alvin?" he said sarcasticly "We climb the door using the rivets on the side and swinging over to the opening where they serve us our food and we're out." said Alvin.

So they carefuly climbed the rivets on the side of the door and then swung from the rivets over to the little opening where their food was served from, waited until the corridor was empty and then dropped to the floor.

Presently, a custodian's cart came down the corridor and Chipmunks waited until the cart went past their cell and grabbed on to the sides and climbed into the garbage can, in the darkness of the corridor, they were practicaly invisible, the custodian then pushed the cart outside where he dumped the garbage can into a dumpster and went on his way.

The dumpster was full enough that the boys were able to climb their way to the top and prop the dumpster lid open with a plastic cup they found, they were then able to scramble out of the dumpster and onto the ground where they then made their way throughout the fence and to freedom.


	6. Hunted

**Chapter 6.**

**"Hunted"**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with college and other projects, But I hope to make up for that today by uploading two chapters this time.**

* * *

No sooner had the Chipmunks crawled through the fence than they heard bells and Klaxons blaring, alerting the guards that there had been an escape, "Crap!" whispered Alvin "They've found out we're gone.", "What do we do now?" said Theodore, "The police are going to question Toby and the girls and we don't want them to say anything so we're going to take them with us." said Alvin, "Nice plan in theory, but how do we get there?" said Simon, "We'll take off our prison clothes and bury them," said Alvin "Then we'll be able to get home without being noticed.", the other two agreed and they all set out for home.

After two days of hiking and living off the land, the Chipmunks finally arrived at their house and stopped just outside, "Wait Alvin," said Simon "How are we going to get in, the door's locked and there's a cop car across the street, watching the house.", "I know!" said Theodore "I left the hallway window open and forgot to shut it, so maybe we can get in that way."

Alvin and Simon agreed and they climbed to the roof through the gutter system and made their way to the hallway window which was still open a crack.

They all stopped just outside the window, "Wait a minute," said Simon "We don't have any clothes on, what if the girls see us?", Alvin rolled his eyes, "We'll just go in, put on some clothes, grab our stuff and be out of there before anybody sees us.".

They got inside and quietly made their way towards their bedroom, but when they were halfway to the door, Eleanor came out of the bathroom and started walking towards the girl's bedroom across the hall, thinking quickly, the boys ducked around a corner and waited until Eleanor wasn't looking and tiptoed to their room.

But just as they reached the door, Theodore stepped on a creaky floorboard which made a really loud noise, the boys tried to hide but there no time, Eleanor whipped around and saw the boys, she gave a loud shriek and dashed into the girl's bedroom causing the boys to scramble into their own room as fast as their paws could go before anybody else saw them.

Once inside their room, the boys got on some new clothes and they got their backpacks and filled them with as much junk food as they could and headed towards the back door of the house.

Just then, Simon remembered something, "I have some stuff in the basement we can use." he said.

The boys went down to the basement where Simon uncovered a wooden box which contained six assorted chipmunk-sized guns, "I made these in my homemade metal shop," he said "They fire special incendiary rounds which are just as powerful as full size lead bullets.", the boys hurriedly loaded the guns and the ammunition in their backpacks and headed out the back door.

After they had gone out of the back door, they made their way towards the woods behind their house, but just as they came around the corner, they literally bumped into Brittany, "Alvin?" she said as she did a double take "What are you doing here?", "We escaped Brit," he said "Remember the note I gave you?", "I remember," said Brittany, whispering "But I didn't think you would actually pull it off."

Their talking raised enough of a commotion that Toby came out of the house, "Boys?" he asked, sounding just as surprised as Brittany "I thought...", "No time to talk Toby!" said Alvin, cutting off Toby "The cops are after us and we can't let them arrest the girls as suspects so we're taking them with us on our mission to clear our names and catch the real criminals.", "Well, you're not getting anywhere by yourselves," said Toby "If you're going to do this you're going to need my help."

So they loaded all of their supplies into Toby's car, and Toby and all six chipmunks got in and drove off just as the sirens of the police cars could be heard in the distance.


	7. The plan

**Chapter 7.**

**"The plan"**

**I won't be updating for a while again because of my college schedule, I'll probably update again during winter break.**

**I love reviews and PMs so leave one or several 'cause I love feedback and I love hearing from you guys (And gals I'm sure), and I ****_will_**** reply to your reviews and PMs.**

* * *

In the car, Toby was still trying to figure out what was going on, "So what's the plan guys?" he asked, "We need to find Dave and break him out of jail." said Alvin "Then we need to find the real criminals and evidence that we're innocent.", "Well, I heard that Dave survived the police station bombing," said Toby "But he's been transfered to a high-security prison in Dunsmuir, a full day's drive from here."

All of the sudden, Theodore remembered something, "Guys!" he shouted "I know who robbed the jewelry store and bombed the police station!", "Who?" yelled the other five chipmunks and Toby, "It was Ian Hawke!", "How do you know that, Theo?" asked Brittany, "I just do!." he said, "You guys gotta trust me!"

Toby thought for a second, "But why would he want to kill you?" he asked, "Because," said Alvin "Since Ian can't have us as his top act anymore, he'd prefer that nobody have us.", "And to keep us from testifying against him." added Simon.

As they were driving, Alvin saw a sign for an airshow going on at an air force base "Wait, wait Toby!" said Alvin, "I have an idea.".

After stashing their stuff in duffle bags and paying their admission, Toby and the six chipmunks were at the airshow, "So what exactly do we do next?" asked Toby, sounding skeptical, "We find a suitable plane," said Alvin "Then we steal it.".

After wandering around the show for a while, they spotted a big C-130 Hercules parked in a hangar, "Wow, it's so big." said Theodore, "Yeah," said Alvin "It's just like the one in Call of Duty 4.", "Any reason for this particular plane smart guy?" said Simon, "Yes there is smart guy," said Alvin, exasperated "Because they just loaded an M8 Buford light tank in the back, and we'll need transportation once we get to Dunsmuir.", Simon said nothing, he just sulked to himself as they walked into the hanger.

Toby walked up behind the two pilots in the hanger, "Are either of you armed and/or wanted federal fugitives?", he jokingly asked, "No." said the pilots, shaking their heads, "Well, we're both," said Toby "which means..." he said, pulling out a Walther PPK pistol that he took from Dave's house.

The two pilots turned to leave when Toby stopped one of them, "We need a co-pilot to help us fly this bird.", the female pilot turned around and everybody was surprised to find out it was Claire, "What are you doing here?" Claire asked, "It's a long story," said Toby "We'll explain later.".


End file.
